RWBY school life
by booksandstuff47
Summary: Ruby and Weiss have feelings for each other. what happens next read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, first of all I want to apologies for not uploading for like a month. I have been on a two week holiday, so I haven't had time to write. But for this week I have been at it like hell to have two posts out. So this is a new one so enjoy. I don't own RWBY just for anybody new here, and if you're not and thought I did. Why? The entire story is in Ruby's perspective.**

 ****It was a normal day at beacon, I had just finished an essay on the biological organs of an ursa. I put my book back in my bag, and laid down on my bed. As I laid there surrounded by the creaking of the bed, I was consumed in a moment of thought. Then after about fifteen minutes my fellow team members entered the room, talking about the crazy PR Oobleck.

"Hi rubes." said Yang with a nice smile on her face.

"Hey Yang how was School" I replied returning the smile, to only have all my scenes blocked out (apart from my eyes) the second Weiss walked through. ' _Why am I staring at Weiss, this doesn't make sense.'_ I thought looking towards the mirror to see that I was the blush on my face.

"EARTH TO RUBY!" said the staring Weiss wondering why her partner was blushing.

"Huh" I said while the team laughed

"Ruby we need to talk, alone" said Yang In a serious voice. I followed her out the room and out to the gardens, once we got there we sat down on the bench

"what's up Yang." I said in a slightly worried voice.

"I have a Question." She replied.

"Shoot."

"The reason I kept you out of the way of everyone was because, I saw the way you looked at Weiss."

"What." I said with a hard blush on my face.

"Oh come on. Now I know you have a crush on her"

"I do not"

"Hey I'll tell you something."

"What" I said with an 'I don't really care face'.

"She told Blake that she had a crush on you." She said with a smile, and gave me a hug. "Why don't you ask her out tonight, it make her day."

"Okay I'll do it tonight." I replied to her, returning the hug. Then we headed to dinner which was pasta with meatballs. Then when we got back Yang and Blake left so Ruby could ask the Question which had been on her mind for a while. After they had got ready for bed, Ruby walked over to Weiss and sat down on her bed.

"Hi Weiss, could I ask you a Question." I said with a nervous tone in my voice.

"Sure Ruby what's up." She replied sitting down in front of me.

"Weiss I know if this sounds weird, but…I have a crush on you." I said then tensing my eyes to see her jaw-dropped. "I'm so so…" I couldn't talk not because I was nervous. But because our two lips were interlocked in a kiss, which felt like it lasted forever.

"I love you two." She said looking at the blush on my face. "But I think we should keep it between us and the team."

"Yeah sounds great." I said, kissing my new girlfriend. The kiss lasted until the door opened and Blake and Yang stepped in. we didn't notice at first but when we did, they were stood their staring straight at us.

"So… you guys are a thing then." Said Blake with a happy smile on her face.

"Yes we are, do you have a problem" Weiss said in a very mad way.

"No no, I'm just happy for you." She said with a nervous smile, turning to Yang and doing a ' _let's give them some private time'_ look.

Then she dragged Yang out the room and they left for town. As soon as they left I turned back to Weiss she was heading into the bathroom to get a shower. Then I heard a bang and a scream from the bathroom, I got up and called for Weiss but there was no answer. I opened the door to see Weiss on the floor not moving with a towel around her. I went over to her moved her to see where she had hit her head. I was in complete shock to she was bleeding quite heavily, picked her up and moved her to the bed. Once I had placed her down I rushed to the bathroom into one of the cabinets and grabbed the first aid kit. Then I returned to Weiss I opened the green box and grabbed the bandage out of it. I slowly rapped her head with it, once I had finished I grabbed my scroll and rang Yang.

"Hi Yang you need to go to the medical room and get the Nurse. Weiss has hurt her head, she is completely knocked out. I can't be calm, she is bleeding. See you soon thanks. Love you Bye." I said down the phone to the slightly less worried Yang.

It took those about ten minutes to get the Nurse, who took Weiss and told us to stay here for now and that we could see her Tomorrow. Then I flopped on the floor and began to cry.

"Hey rubes, she be okay." Said Yang while giving me a hug from behind.

"Try to go to sleep or you won't be able to see her tomorrow." Said Blake

"okay" I said wiping the tears from my eyes, I got up got changed an went to bed.

 **so here is my new story hope you all like it. Sayonara.**

 **** **booksandstuff47.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys thanks to all those who are reading my fanfics my sao rwby fanfic has almost hit 3,000 readers. So all of you readers thank you, so much. So I will be caring on with both of the fanfics. But I will be doing more as it is the holidays. So here we go, I don't own RWBY.**

Ruby got up as early so that she could go and see Weiss as soon as possible. She got dressed and ran straight to the medical centre. Once she had arrived she asked the nurse which room Weiss was in. She told her that she was in room six and that she would have to go with her, to check on her. She was deep asleep when she arrived with the nurse. The nurse stayed with ruby for five minutes before leaving. Then it took Weiss about ten minutes to wake up.

"Hiya Weiss, how are you feeling?" Ruby said staring into the eyes of her new girlfriend.

"Good, my head hurts though." She replied.

"Yeah do you remember what happened?"

"I do but not what happened when I blacked out."

"I actually picked you up, and patched you up. I called yang and got her to get the nurse. She came and took you here."

"Thanks Ruby." Weiss whispered, grabbing Ruby and pulling her into a hug. "You're the best girlfriend in the world."

"Thanks Weiss am so glad you're okay." Ruby said pulling her girlfriend into a deep emotional kiss. "They pulled away after a minuet Ruby went to get the nurse to say that Weiss had woken up. She came to Weiss to see how she was and gave her permission to leave. Weiss got up and they headed to the room to decide on what to do that day.

After about half an hour of talking they decided to go out to the beach with the rest of the team along with team JNPR and CFVY. They went and asked the other teams who agreed to come along. And at ten thirty they met at the airship port and set off to the beach. When they arrived the found a busy strip of golden sand. They set up their stuff at a less busy part of the beach, team RWBY instantly went down to the water except for Blake who was reading a book in the sculling rays of the summer sun. Team JNPR soon followed and team CFVY where set doing their own thing especially Coco and Velvet who seemed to be in their own world, until Coco was hit on the head by a beach ball coming from Jaune.

"Watch it kid!" said the now mad Coco throwing the ball back to the teams in the water. And then turning her attention back to back to Velvet, she looked around to see if anyone was looking. No one was so she quickly gave her a peck on the cheek, Velvet blushed hard and then looked in horror as if she had seen a ghost. Coco turned around to see Blake looking at the girls with a smile.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Said Blake looking at the two blushing girls. "Hey go ask Ruby who she is going out with"

"Okay." said Velvet, the girls got up and walked over to the aqua blue sea. The eventually found Ruby "Hi Ruby, how are you."

"Hi Velvet you too Coco, I'm great how about you" Ruby said looking at the Girls, both of them in brown swim suits.

"Great thanks, I heard from Blake that you are going out with someone. Who is it?" Velvet questioned.

"I…d-don't know if I should tell you."

"It's okay you don't have…"

"Ok you broke me it's Weiss." Yelled the girl making team JNPR and some random people hear. Weiss then came over to Ruby, to ask what had happened and Blake was sat at a distance realising what she had done. The girls continued to talk until they all turned to where Blake was sat, they started walking towards her.

"Blake I am going to kill you." said Weiss with a very mad face.

"I am so, sorry I may have used you as a way out of trouble. For knowing their secret." Said the apologetic Blake.

"Wait what is your secret." said Ruby turning to look at Coco and Velvet.

"Uh… Me and Coco are uh… together. Like together as in going out." Said a nervous Velvet with a bright blush, then Coco gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ah, that's so cute." Said Ruby hugging them both. Then after about fifteen minutes the teams headed to an all you can eat dinner. Pyirra had booked them a table for twelve, they talked to a waiter and sat down. After a while the waiter came back with a plate and a cup for drinks. They ate and Talked for about two hours, before they headed back to their dorms.

The next morning they got up and got ready for their first class which was sparing in two vs two matches. Ruby and Weiss partnered up to go against Ren and Nora. Ruby and Weiss went on one side of the arena and got ready to fight. The fight went on for a brutal fifteen minutes before Ren and Nora were defeated. They sat and watched the other pairs fight and then went to lunch, but they were stopped by Cardinal.

"Ha look at these homo's." He mocked starring at the two girls, but then saw his mistake when he found a scythe at his throat.

"Want to say that again." Said Ruby cocking the weapon and getting ready to fire, a golf ball size hole in his head. Cardinal just shook his head and sat back down at his table, letting the angry and slightly Embarrassed girls go on.

 **And that is all for this chapter I hope you enjoyed I am trying to write as much and as quick as I can. Thanks for .**


End file.
